1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to digital circuits, and more specifically to a synchronous circuit for clock multiplexing and output-enable.
2. Related Art
Clock multiplexing refers to selection of one of multiple clocks received as inputs, with the selection of the clock based on the value of a select signal. Output-enable refers to a control whereby the provision of a signal as the output of a circuit is enabled (thereby providing the signal as the output) or disabled.
Clock multiplexing as well as output enable (provided by a circuit) are often required to be performed synchronously, i.e., required to be timed with respect to a time reference. Such synchronous operation may be required to enable the output of the clock multiplexing and/or output-enable operation to be rendered glitch free, the term glitch, generally, referring to an undesired narrow pulse in the output.